Twilight: The Alternate Version
by wblock72
Summary: A month before the arrival of Isabella Swan, a sixteen year old named Jenna McCormick arrives to live with her uncle and also winds up working at the hospital alongside a certain blonde doctor at Forks Hospital. How much will change by the time Bella does finally arrive?


Title: Twilight: The Alternate Version

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: No connections at all to anyone who created Twilight. I'm just a fan.

Summary: A month before the arrival of Isabella Swan, a sixteen year old named Jenna McCormick arrives to live with her uncle and also winds up working at the hospital alongside a certain blonde doctor at Forks Hospital. How much will change by the time Bella does finally arrive?

**Prologue**

I had been just walking inside when I heard my mother and father arguing as usual. It usually angered me when I would hear them jumping all over each other and they knew it. I sighed as I approached them and said, "What the hell are you two yelling about now? I could hear you both from outside."

Dad shot me a disgusted look and said, "We were fighting about you, actually, Jenna. Your mother feels now is the perfect time for you to go live with her brother for awhile. Apparently, there is a spot at the hospital in Forks, Washington for a high school student. It's an internship. You would be working under a Doctor Evan Christensen. He is new at the hospital and is needing a way to set himself apart from his boss in the Emergency Room."

I nodded and sighed as I listened to this. I was truthfully waiting for Dad to try and convince me I couldn't do this. When he first heard about the internship he said a flatout no because he didn't feel I could handle it. This was because when I little I use to faint at the sight of blood. This changed after an incident when I was 12. It was an accident which claimed the life of my best friend and big sister, Jessi.

Enough about that. Onto my real story...

I have been shocked ever since I learned my mother's younger brother-in-law, Dylan Wesley wanted me to come stay with him since I hadn't seen him since I was first born. It is because he lives in Forks, Washington. Apparently their had been a mix-up of records for the other girl who was suppose to be coming at the start of the school term but she would be unable so I got the slot at the last minute. In the morning I'd be in school with the other juniors of Forks High School and working as an intern at the hospital throughout the afternoon.

After listening to my dad go on a few more minutes saying he still didn't feel I was good enough to last the entire two years, I finally came off with, "SHUT UPཀ I WORKED MY ASS OFF FOR THIS AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU RUIN IT FOR MEཀ"

He angrily slapped me across the face and said, "You will not backtalk me, Young Lady. If I choose to, I can make this internship go away by telling them you refused it."

"You do and I will tell them how you've been abusing me so yes. SHUT UPཀ" I snapped back at him angrily which forced him to shut up. He let out a growl and then stormed off toward his room.

I heard him slam his door and then sighed from relief.

My mother stood their glaring at me angrily. "You know, I did agree with him on some things. You aren't good enough to do this. I am only letting you so you can get away from your father for awhile." She reminded me.

"Don't you start now too." I said to her, angrily.

"No more threats or I will." She said to me sternly. "You are only sixteen so we are still responsible for you. You are our daughter, Jenna which means you will obey us."

"Then stop hitting me and tell Dad to too." I ordered her. "Because at the end of the year, I am eligible to become an emancipated minor." I noticed the crestfallen look and added, "I checked into it."

She stood there in shock, not sure what to say. When she did, she angrily said, "You leave...don't bother coming backཀ You are no longer welcome here." She then stormed off as well in the same furious state my dad did before.

I stood there shaking my head in disbelief. I had lied regarding my becoming an emancipated minor. You had to have no living relatives in order to do that. This means if I do accept the internship, I would be fully leaving my parents behind and moving in with Uncle Dylan for good until I can get my own apartment. I used my cellphone to call my uncle.

He answered it on the third ring. "Hello?" He sounded worried as well as tired.

"Uncle Dylan? This is Jenna." I said to him in a very shaky tone. "It started again. Please. I can't take it anymore."

He sighed and said, "I can get you a ticket for two weeks before the internship starts. This gives you time to do your school-shopping and getting what you need for at the hospital." He then asked, "What exactly did they say, Sweetheart?"

I tried not to cry as I told him what both of my parents said. I made sure he knew about my mother's shocking announcement. By the time I had finished, I was crying into the phone. I was terrified he would refuse to let me come, but this fueled his anger at my parents even more.

"Jenna, I am sending you a ticket express mail for day after tomorrow." Dylan said. "Me and Aunt Robin will meet you at the airport when you land. If they give up all rights to you, we will adopt you."

I let out another sob as soon as I heard this. "Thanks. Atleast someone cares about me." I said to him, tearfully. We spoke for a few more minutes before we finally hung up.

I then went to my bedroom to begin packing. I was not about to stay somewhere where I am actually hated. I knew without a doubt, both of my parents did.


End file.
